


My Heart Will Go On

by SuperCatShipper8104



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Currently being rewritten - Freeform, F/F, I'm not going to give away the ending, Maggie and Alex are together, SuperCat is going to be immediate though, Think of this almost as the next CW crossover, This is going to be a slow burn to the climax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/pseuds/SuperCatShipper8104
Summary: Lex Luthor's broken out of prison, Cat's returned, and things seem perfect for Kara. But, Lex's plans threaten her happiness, and the life of her and her cousin. With Alex, Maggie and D.E.O's help, along with her partners from the other Earths, Kara will discover the chilling result of Lex Luthor's plans, and the final solution will shake everyone to the core. Things left unspoken, families splintered, and Kara learning the ultimate price to be a hero.





	1. What Can Kill A Goddess?

**Author's Note:**

> Re-wrote the first chapter and currently re-writing the second one. Decided to completely rework this story, and I think this may be a bit better. For something like this, it needs to be on a grand scale, so it's been rewritten to basically be a CW-Crossover Event.

**What can kill a Goddess?**

   If there was one thing that Lena Luthor hated, it was to be compared to her brother. Where Lex was cold, and completely evil, Lena was less so. She was as calculating as Lex, but not nearly as sociopathic. It truly was what set Lena apart from her family. Lionel, Lillian and Lex were all the same, highly unstable sociopaths, but as Lena was not a full-blood Luthor, she was spared that unfortunate trait. So, when people compared her to Lex simply because they shared the same last name, it irritated her greatly. Her friendship with the Girl of Steel, Supergirl, had helped Lena to understand her brother's numerous errors. Lex always believed that his brain could over power Superman's might, but Lena realized that her brain combined with Supergirl's strength would do even more. Needless to say, Lex was not pleased, berating and scolding his sister for 'conforming to the alien's ways'. But Lena paid no mind, they were simply words, as Lex was in prison and couldn't act on his anger. That is, Lex WAS in prison. If there was one thing constant about Lex Luthor, it was that no prison could hold him, no matter how 'maximum' the security was said to be. It was for this reason that Lena was receiving a phone call at 2:45, right as she returned from a board meeting.

 “Lena Luthor,” she greeted.

  Lex darkly chuckled in answer. “Hello, dear Lena,” he said.

  Lena gasped, a chill going down her spine. “Lex. H-How are you calling me? You've used your one phone call.”

 “Lena, Lena, Lena. You should know by now that no prison can hold me. But, that's not the reason I called, little sister. No, I called to offer you a deal,” he said.

  Lena's eyebrow raised in suspicion. If Lex was offering this deal, it couldn't be good. “What sort of deal, Lex?” she asked, not trusting her brother's intentions one bit.

 “All I ask is for half your research on Kryptonians and in return, I will contribute everything I can to your humanitarian projects,” he said, a smirk evident in his voice.

 Lena frowned. That deal was just like her brother. Ask for so much and promise so little. “WHY do you want my research, Lex?!” Lena growled.

 Lex was unperturbed, chuckling coldly. “To keep the planet safe, Lena. To be rid of the Kryptonians,” he said.

 Lena slammed her fist on her desk in anger. Lex seemed to only be answering vaguely. “I want DETAILS, Lex! What do you want my research for?!”

 “Before I was sent to prison, I discovered secret Kryptonian science experiments, that seemed to have been lost to time. I was able to make them out. They told of a project that could create a being from Kryptonian cells that could be made into the ultimate weapon. A weapon I could command,” he said, his inflection sounding unhealthily elated.

 Lena's eyes widened. She always hoped that there may have been hope for her brother, but hearing this, she realized that he was well and truly gone. “What would this weapon do, Lex?” she asked.

 “It would be salvation for humankind, and doomsday for the Kryptonians.” Lena had had enough at that point.

 “You call me to ask for my research, for the purpose of making a weapon that would kill Superman and Supergirl, once again tarnishing the reputation of L Corp, and you think I'll go along with this willingly? I will never give you my research, Lex! You're sick, and deranged, and you should be thankful that I do not alert the authorities! Never contact me again!” she roared.

  The other line was silent for a few moments, then Lex sighed. “Very well, Lena, but remember, I always get what I want. No matter the cost,” he said, the line going dead. Returning the phone to the receiver, Lena was now shaken to the core. The knowledge that her brother was out of prison, and on a mission, meant that Lena needed protection, and she knew just the person.

  Picking her phone back up, she dialed the number. “Kara? It's Lena Luthor. I need Supergirl's help, can you ask her to meet me tonight?”

**~~~~o0o~~~~**

  Night had fallen, and Lena was at the very top of the L Corp building, the wind whipping at her coat tails. She checked her watch, nervous beyond compare, desperately wondering where Supergirl was.

 Suddenly, with a gust of wind, Supergirl landed on the roof behind Lena. “Ms. Luthor? What can I do for you?”

  “You know my brother? He's broken out of prison, and he contacted me,” Lena said.

  Supergirl gasped. “Lex? What did he say?”

  “He asked me to give him half my research on Kryptonians. He says that he's discovered Kryptonian science experiments that can create a being from Kryptonian cells, that Lex can make into a weapon to use against you and Superman,” she said.

  Supegirl gasped again. “A weapon? What did he say about this weapon?” she asked.

  “He simply said that it'd be salvation for humankind and doomsday for Kryptonians. Supergirl, I'm frightened that my brother will try something. Try and kill me and steal my research. I need protection,” she said.

  Supergirl approached and put her hand on Lena's shoulder, in a comforting gesture. “You'll get it, Lena. I promise, Lex won't get near you,” she said.

  Lena smiled, hugging Supergirl. “Thank you, my friend,” she said.

  Supergirl hesitantly wrapped her arms around Lena, then pulled away. “You should go home and get some rest. I'll take care of everything,” she said, flying into the air. Once she was sure she was out of earshot to Lena, Supergirl pushed on the receiver in her ear. “Did you hear all that, Alex?” she asked.

  “I did. You'd better get back here. We've got a lot to talk about,” the female voice on the other line said. Supergirl nodded, picking up speed.

**~~~~o0o~~~~**

  “We should have realized Lex would break out of prison soon. It's a good thing Lena told us his plan. Kara, do you have any idea what these science experiments are all about?” Alex asked, once Supergirl had rendezvoused back at the D.E.O headquarters.

  Kara sighed. She knew exactly what the experiments Lex mentioned were about. “The experiments were made to enhance Kryptonian soldiers originally, but was soon converted to make a completely new being. Cells from individual Kryptonians were combined to create a completely new being. But, the experiments failed. The scientists realized that the creations couldn't be controlled, and so, they were destroyed before they could bring any harm. But, if Lex has figured out the complexities of the experiment, and combined his research with Lena's he could succeed in recreating the experiment, and create an abomination that he could willingly use to overpower me and Clark,” she said. Alex and Hank frowned. None of what Kara said sounded good.

  “That's assuming that Lex could control the thing,” Winn said. “Didn't you say that even the Kryptonian scientists who made the experiment couldn't control the specimens?” he asked. Kara nodded.

  “Okay. We just need to make sure that Lena has constant protection. We'll have our best agents on surveillance,” Hank said. Kara nodded, as he walked away to prepare things.

  “Kara, maybe you should tell Clark that Lex broke out. He'll want to know,” Alex said.

  “Oh believe me, I'm pretty sure he's already aware. When Lex decides to make his move, I need to make sure that there are no casualties, which means National City will need more than me to protect them from this,” Kara said.

  Alex held up a hand, her head shaking. “Hold on. More than just you? What do you mean they'll need more than just you?” she said.

  “Something in my gut is telling me that Clark and I will barely be enough to take out whatever this weapon is that Lex is making. Thankfully, I can ask Barry and Oliver for help if need be, maybe even Barbara and Bruce,” Kara said. Alex frowned. Asking the Flash and Green Arrow was one thing, but Batman and Batgirl too? Whatever this weapon is, Alex knew that to get them involved meant it was not something to take lightly.

  “We'll look at the surveillance footage in Lex's prison. Someone had to have helped him break out, and we'll find out who,” Hank said. Kara nodded, heading for the door and taking to the air. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. This was a dire situation. Lex was going to get Lena's research, either through persuasion or force, Kara knew this. It was just a matter of time before he accomplished his goal. She needed to get her dimensional extrapolator from her apartment and get to Barry and Oliver's Earth. They needed to be told about this threat, so did Barbara and Bruce. Flying into her apartment, Kara grabbed the extrapolator from where it sat on her dresser, and with a push of the button, the portal opened. With a breath, she stepped through. It was time for Supergirl to go to Central City.

**~~~~o0o~~~~**

**CENTRAL CITY; EARTH-1**

  Maniacal laughter and rounds from a tommy gun erupted through the city, as the Trickster sped down the street in a getaway car.

 “Go faster boys! We need to get to the edge of the city before the Scarlet Stooge catches us,” he yelled. The goons nodded, slamming on the gas pedal, as the beat up Civic sped up.

  In a millisecond, the Flash made it to the side of the car. “I'm only gonna say this once, Trickster! Pull over now!” he said.

  The Trickster grinned, hanging from the open door of the car. “Not likely, Flashy! HAHAHAHA! FLOOR IT, YOU BOOBS!!” he yelled, as the car sped up. Barry wasn't worried. The Trickster couldn't get far in that beat up jalopy, but he was carrying a highly explosive device, and that was what worried him. If the Civic got too beat up, the explosive would go off and a whole block of Central City would be gone, and all the people with it.

  “BARRY! What're you waiting for?!” he heard Caitlin call over the ear bud in his cowl.

  “You know he has an explosive, Caitlin. I need to do this right. I can't just rush this,” he said.

  “Good thinking Barry. Use the Force,” Cisco said, chuckling.

  “NOT HELPING, CISCO!” Caitlin snapped. Barry sighed, but before he could start speeding after the Civic, he heard the smashing of metal, and the sight of smoke.

  “What the heck?” he said, as he sped towards the smoke, and was greeted to the sight of Supergirl, cape and all, carrying Trickster and the explosive in her arms.

  “Now, you stay there and wait for the police nice and quiet, Trickster,” she said, leaving the Trickster tied up at a lamppost.

  Barry smiled. “Well, well, well. The Girl of Steel. What're you doing in this neck of the woods?” he asked.

  Kara chuckled, wiping her hands and approaching Barry. “I need your help with something. You're only my first stop. I have to see Oliver too,” she said.

  Barry's eyes raised in his cowl. “Wow, it must be serious if you need me AND Oliver,” he said.

  Kara nodded. “It is. I'll tell you about it on the way, okay?” she said. Barry nodded, as he watched Kara shoot back into the sky and fly to Star City. There was something wrong about this. Whatever Kara was needing help with, it had to be bad if she needed both of them.

  “Barry? Everything okay?” Caitlin asked over the comms.

  “Yeah. Trickster's all tied up and the explosive is gone. Can you have the dimensional tracker open when I get there?” he asked.

  “Sure dude. What's wrong?” Cisco asked.

  “Something tells me that whatever reason Kara needs me, it's bad. I wanna see what it is,” Barry said, speeding back to S.T.A.R Labs.

**~~~~o0o~~~~**

**STAR CITY; EARTH-1**

  _I've got the layout of the building. You're heading down the right path_ , Overwatch said over the comms. The Green Arrow, Spartan, Black Canary and Speedy were currently in a maze of rooms courtesy of the newest psycho in Star City, the Riddler, recently relocated from Gotham. These rooms had questions and puzzles that satisfied the insane criminal, and the team couldn't find a way out without Overwatch.

  _“Now, now, Green Arrow. It's cheating to have brought help with you. We can't be having Overwatch feed you information. Riddle me this, Miss Overwatch,_ ” the Riddler said over the intercom, but before he could issue the riddle, a crash sounded. _“What? How did you do that? Wait, what are you doing? No!”_ he yelled, as the intercom cut out and the walls of the rooms shot up, reuniting the team and leading them to the Riddler's main room. Stringing an arrow into his bow, Green Arrow burst in to find Riddler already tied up and held by Supergirl.

  “Hope I didn't steal your thunder, Green Arrow,” she said, smiling sheepishly. Green Arrow sighed, lowering his bow and sticking the arrow back into his quiver. Soon, Spartan, Speedy and Black Canary joined him.

  “This isn't fair! She wasn't part of the plan!” Riddler yelled, kicking his feet.

  Green Arrow glared, approaching the villain. “She usually isn't,” he said, knocking the Riddler out. Supergirl lowered the unconscious criminal to the floor, and then turned to Team Arrow.

  “What're you doing in this neck of the woods, Supergirl?” Spartan asked.

  “I need all your help. A situation on my Earth is about to happen that's bigger than just me. I already got Barry's help, but I need yours too. All of you,” she said.

  Green Arrow frowned. “We're gonna need a bit more about the situation before we can make a decision, Supergirl,” he said. Kara sighed, but she couldn't fault Green Arrow's request. He'd need a concrete reason before he and his entire team jumped to a whole other world. So, Kara told them everything about what Lex's plan would be. When she finished, the faces of Team Arrow were all different. Black Canary had a stern, but concerned look, Speedy had a glare on her face, Spartan was looking at Green Arrow with an expression of uncertainty. Green Arrow's face didn't shift from his normal frown, he merely pushed on the front of his uniform and spoke. “Felicity, can you get in contact with S.T.A.R. Labs and see if they have a plan?” Kara heard Felicity confirm over the comms, and then Green Arrow held out his hand. “You've got our help, Kara. We promise,” he said. Kara smiled, shaking Green Arrow's hand.

**~~~~o0o~~~~**

**GOTHAM CITY; EARTH-?**

  Three Clowns were waiting at a warehouse on the docks. Three more were waiting around the perimeter. Batgirl frowned. This was going to be a problem. Batman was looking for the best way in, and just crashing through with the Tumbler wasn't an option. The Joker and Harley Quinn couldn't get away this time. Flipping a switch on her mask, it converted to her sonar vision, but even with that, she couldn't see a way in.

 “What's up?” a chipper voice asked quietly. Batgirl jumped, pulling a batarang from her belt and getting into a offensive stance, when she saw the crest of the House of El.

  She sighed, placing the batarang back in her belt. “Kara! I'm on a mission,” she whisper yelled.

  Kara's eyes widened and she nodded. “Oh. Sorry. Stealth right?” she asked.

  Batgirl nodded, crouching down. “Actually, I'm glad you're here. I need to find a way inside for Batman, but not have it alert Joker. Can you use your x-ray vision to help?”

  Kara nodded, aiming her x-ray vision at the warehouse. “There's a secret hatch inside that can be reached from the river. Batman has something that can go underwater right?” she asked.

  Batgirl smirked. “Of course he does. He's Batman,” she said, then pushed the side of her mask. “Batman. There's a hatch inside that's accessible from the river. Has Mr. Fox finished up the Batsub?” she asked, taking on the deep, raspy tone she and Batman used. Kara had to hide her smirk when she heard an even deeper rasp come from the mask. Batman confirmed that the Batsub was indeed finished, and then told Batgirl that it wasn't called the Batsub.

  Batgirl chuckled, as she sent the location of the hatch to Batman. She then turned back to Kara. “So, now that the Boss has the information, what's up? You wouldn't have flown all the way to Gotham if there wasn't something wrong,” she said.

  Kara sighed, her arms swaying in the usual way that she would when she was nervous. “Did you hear that Lex broke out of prison?” Batgirl nodded. “Well, he's gotten his hands on Kryptonian science experiments that will make a weapon that he's going to use against me and Clark, and I could use your's and Bruce's help,” she said.

  Batgirl's eyes narrowed. Whatever this weapon was that Luthor was making, it couldn't be good. “You've got our help, Kara,” she said.

  “Really? What about Batman?” Kara asked.

  Batgirl chuckled. “Don't worry. I'll convince him,” she said. Kara smiled, hugging Batgirl and then took off into the sky, flying back to National City.

**~~~~o0o~~~~**

**WASHINGTON D.C.; EARTH-38**

  Cat Grant was upset. Not too much of a shock. The Queen of All Media wasn't known for her cuddly demeanor, unless it came to her son Carter or her assistant Kara. Kara. Thinking of her only made Cat's mood worsen. Being the new Press Secretary for President Olivia Marsdin was easy to settle into, what was difficult was leaving National City and Kara..again. The first time was hard enough. Leaving National City, leaving Kara, to spend two years in the Bhutan, and for what? She left to figure out what she was missing, and ended up finding nothing. Only when she met back up with Kara again did she feel something. It wasn't hard after that to realize she had feelings for the alien girl. Of course, then the Daxamites invaded. After that, when Kara had beat impossible odds, Cat left again. Granted, when Olivia had asked her to be her Press Secretary, how could she say no? But now, she was starting to regret it. That's why she was currently in the Oval Office, with a glass of the hardest bourbon that she could find. That's how the President found her, sitting on one of the couches in the Oval Office with three empty shot glasses in front of her and a fourth in her hand.

  “You know this is the third time I've found you like this?” Olivia asked.

  Cat looked at her with a tired expression. “This year?” she asked.

  Olivia shook her head. “This week. Cat, what's wrong? Tell me, maybe I can help,” she said.

  Cat sighed, placing the shot glass down. “She's Champion of Earth. She's got a target on her back, and here I am, safe and sound surrounded by Secret Service men,” she said.

  Olivia shook her head. “You're talking about Kara?”

  “Obviously. Don't get me wrong, I'm not regretting coming to work for you, but after the Daxamite invasion, after she's fought to become the Champion of Earth, I thank her by leaving? I mean, how shitty is that? How horrible am I for doing that?” Cat asked.

  Olivia chuckled. She'd always suspected that Cat had an attraction to Kara, but this confirmed it. “Cat, I'm thinking there's more to this than you just being upset about leaving Kara. It's almost like you've got feelings for her,” she said.

  Cat's head snapped to look at Olivia. “Is one of your alien powers telekineses or something?” she asked.

  Olivia smirked, grabbing a shot glass and pouring some bourbon for herself. “Nope. And even if I did, I wouldn't need it. Your tone said everything,” she said, “How long have you had them?”

  “Since Supergirl emerged. At first it just started as an attraction to Supergirl, until I figured out that Kara and Supergirl were the same person, then it shifted to Kara, my loyal, underpaid, beautiful assistant. Do you want me to come out and say it? Fine, I will. I'm in love with Supergirl. I'm in love with Kara Danvers, and my heart aches thinking of what she went through and what she will go through!” Cat yelled.

  Olivia simply sat on her couch and smiled, downing the shot of bourbon. “I knew it. Cat, why didn't you say anything? If I knew you felt that strongly for her, I never would have asked you to come work for me. Well, that settles it,” she said, getting up and going to her desk.

  “Settles what, Olivia?” Cat asked, curious.

  “You're going back to National City, you're resuming your position at CatCo and you're going to sweep Kara off her feet,” she said.

  Cat chuckled, sitting back down on the couch and shaking her head. “Oh no. Absolutely not,” she said.

  Olivia gave Cat a look, her eyebrow raised. She knew Cat was being stubborn, but the denial was something she wouldn't tolerate. “Are you denying an order from your Commander-in-Chief, Cat?” she asked, putting on her best authoritarian voice.

  “Olivia, darling, I love you but you can't use that trick on me. Especially since I've used it many times before,” Cat said, smirking.

  Olivia sighed. Drastic times called for drastic measures. “Okay, there's clearly something that is still keeping you here. Some hidden truth. Fortunately, I happen to have the perfect way of revealing the truth,” she said, standing up from her desk with something in her hand. Cat could see it was a wad of rope, but strangely colored. It was not the color of a normal rope, it looked...gold.

  “What the hell is that?” Cat asked, pointing a manicured nail at the rope.

  Olivia smirked, unraveling the rope. “You'll see, dear,” she said, then threw the rope around Cat, which seemed to magically loop around her without any further assistance from Olivia. Then, the rope began to glow, the gold becoming accented. This was a development Cat did not know about. Tightening her grip on the rope, Olivia kept her gaze on Cat. “Now, tell me exactly why you won't go back and tell Kara how you feel?” she asked.

  Cat opened her mouth to issue a snarky refusal, but no sound came out. She..couldn't lie, and the more she tried, the hotter the rope seemed to get. She had no choice. She had to tell the truth. “I'm afraid! I'm afraid she won't feel the same! I'm afraid she'll think I'll have let her down! I'm afraid she'll reject me! I'm afraid she'll only see me as a mother figure! I'm afraid! That's why!” Cat yelled, breathing hard as the truth finally came out.

  Olivia smiled, pulling the rope off of Cat and pulling her into a hug. “Cat, dear, if what I saw when Air Force One crashed in National City told me anything, it's that Kara cares so much about you. With the developments I've heard about the Daxamite invasion, Kara could definitely use you at this time,” she said.

  Cat returned the hug, still unsure. “How will I even broach the subject with her?” she asked.

  “You're Cat Grant. You'll know what to do,” Olivia said.

  Suddenly, an aid rushed into the Oval Office. “Madame President, you need to see the news!” she said, turning on the TV in the Oval Office. The headline that came up was what made Cat finally make her decision.

_LEX LUTHOR ESCAPES FROM PRISON! THREATENS OWN SISTER! PLOTS TO KILL SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL!_

  Cat and Olivia barely listened to the report, the headline was all they needed.

  “How soon can Air Force One get me to National City?” Cat asked, her gaze kept on the TV, as they showed pictures of Supergirl's fight with the Daxamite Queen.

  “Immediately,” Olivia said, her gaze not leaving the TV either. The aid nodded, rushing out of the Oval Office to get Air Force One ready, and letting Cat's people know. No more hiding. It was time that Cat Grant returned to National City.

**~~~~o0o~~~~**

**AIR FORCE ONE; MILES AWAY FROM NATIONAL CITY**

  Cat should have been sleeping, but she was too agitated. Lex Luthor's escape was all that she and Olivia talked about when Air Force One had taken off. They didn't know how it happened. Lex was in the most maximum security prison that the President could find, and yet, he still escaped. His connections ran VERY deep, it seemed. Once things were settled, Olivia would use as many resources as she could to find who let Lex out. Cat, on the other hand, wasn't worried about Lex, or she wasn't worried about Lex at that moment. She was worried about Kara more. No doubt the young Kryptonian found out about Lex's escape immediately, either from Clark Kent or from Lena Luthor, but she knew Kara was already well aware. She was worried about how Kara would deal with this. The D.E.O and her sister would surely be there to help, but if Cat knew Lex Luthor, he would have an ace up his sleeve. Something that not even Kara could plan for. The familiar landscape of National City came into view from outside the windows of Air Force One, as Olivia handed Cat one more scotch for the road.

  “Everything will be alright, Cat. Kara knows about Luthor's plan, and I'm sure you'll make all of National City aware in no time.”

  “That's not what I'm worried about. Luthor is always known to have contingency plans, and you can be sure that he'll have something up his sleeve to deal with any interference from Kara,” Cat said.

  “Do you think she can't do it?” Olivia asked.

  “No. I think she can, but that she won't make it.”


	2. Once Upon A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with SuperCat fluff, and Sanvers love because I can't get enough of those adorable idiots, and I hate in the show Maggie shot down Alex, that's why they're happy together here. The Sanvers date will continue in the next chapter, and the SuperCat moments will only grow from here. Savor them while they last folks, cause it'll change real quick.

 

**Once Upon A Dream**

 

 

 

Alex was not feeling her best. After numerous promises to Lena Luthor about her protection, and helping Kara prepare for her date with Cat Grant, all Alex wanted was to get home and rest while she could. Opening the door to her apartment, she hung her coat on the hook, turning to find her girlfriend, Maggie, standing in the middle of the living room in lingerie, with a smirk on her face. Alex sighed.

 

“Babe, I'm really not in the mood,” she said, sitting down on the sofa. Maggie frowned, as Alex grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the floor and took a large swig. Sitting down next to Alex, Maggie cradled her head in Alex's neck, and rubbed her arm.

 

“Bad day? You wanna talk?” she asked.

 

“I just wish we had seen Lex's breakout earlier, we could have stopped him from getting this far,” Alex said. Maggie nodded. Lex Luthor's breakout was as much of a surprise to Kara and the D.E.O as it was to the police. Maggie had been getting chewed out by her police chief about it, even though Lex's escape caught him by surprise too.

 

“I get what you're saying, babe. None of us could have seen Lex's escape coming. But, with the protection that you put around Lena, you've at least slowed him down a bit,” she said. Alex sighed, taking another swig from the whiskey bottle.

 

“Lex is smart though, Maggie. He could find a way to get to his sister even with our protection. Even worse, we have no idea where he is. When we cross referenced the call Lena got, it sent us to a pay phone. Lex is crafty,” she said. Maggie frowned, taking the bottle from Alex and setting it on the table.

 

“You are working way too hard, Alex. You need to get your mind off of it,” she said, standing up and pulling her girlfriend with her.

 

“Mags, please, I just want to sit down,” Alex said. Maggie shook her head, putting on her clothes.

 

“No way. You and I are going out, getting drunk and maybe fool around a bit,” she said, smiling and winking. Alex rolled her eyes, chuckling.

 

“Fine, but I get to decide where we go,” she said. Maggie nodded.

 

“Fine by me, baby,” she said, kissing Alex tenderly.

 

* * *

 

Kara was horribly nervous. Sitting across from Cat at the table where they were having their date, Kara hoped that she didn't do or say anything wrong and ruin this whole thing. Cat was wearing a breathtaking red backless dress, and dark eyeshadow with bright red lipstick. Her lips were turned up in a pleasant smile, as she simply stared at Kara.

 

“What do you think of the food so far, darling?” Cat asked, as Kara nervously took a sip of water.

 

“It's great, Cat, but you don't have to spend all this money on me,” she said. Cat smiled, reaching out and taking Kara's hand reassuringly.

 

“Kara, I would gladly spend as much money as I could to make you happy,” she said. The younger woman smiled.

 

“Cat, just being with you makes me happy. You don't have to spend so much money on an expensive dinner. We could always just order take out and stay at your place,” she said. Cat smirked, her eyebrow raising.

 

“Trying to get back to my place already, Kara?” she chuckled. Kara blushed, pulling away. “To be honest, I was nervous that you would enjoy this. I originally wanted to just have us stay at my place and have take out. I guess I should have gone with my first choice. Do you wanna leave?” she asked. Kara nodded. Signaling the waiter, Cat paid the check, then had her limo brought around for her and Kara. Climbing in, Cat took Kara's hand.

 

“Kara, I want to let you know that we're equals in this relationship. If ever there's something that you don't like, let me know. I promise I won't get upset,” she said, rubbing her arm. Kara nodded, moving closer to the older woman.

 

“Thank you, Cat and I promise, I'll tell you,” she said, slightly rubbing her leg against Cat. Biting her lip, Cat let out a slight groan, causing Kara to blush.

 

“You keep going like this, we may not remember to get the takeout,” Cat said, leaning into Kara's neck and suckling on it. Kara's eyes snapped shut, groaning, as Cat nibbled on her pulse point.

 

“Do you know how many nights I spent, thinking about just this situation?” Cat asked, pulling away slightly to nibble on Kara's ear.

 

“I can't even imagine,” Kara said shakily, her arms wrapped around Cat. The older woman chuckled.

 

“I can recall every night, and what I did on those nights when I was thinking of this,” she said, kissing Kara's nose. Not hesitating, Kara initiated a steamy kiss that left her and Cat seeing stars. They stayed like this for a while, when the limo stopped at Cat's penthouse. The two pulled away, blushing heavily.

 

“Let's go, darling. We can order anything you want,” Cat said, smiling and straightening her dress. Kara's eyes widened, hot and bothered as she followed Cat. This woman was going to kill her at this rate.

 

* * *

 

“Nice choice, babe,” Maggie said. Alex had taken them to a popular club which also housed a bar and even a restaurant. She'd been referred to it by an agent at the D.E.O and she'd been meaning to bring Maggie here for a while. They'd ordered an appetizer, as the music blared in the background, with a bunch of people already on the dance floor. Alex smiled.

 

“We've got some time before the appetizer gets here, hon. Let's dance,” she said, lifting Maggie up and dragging her to the dance floor, not that she was complaining. Alex was having fun, that was all that mattered. They headed to the dance floor, and Maggie smirked to herself. She had an idea. Approaching the DJ, she whispered something in her ear, and receiving a confirmation nod, Maggie walked back to Alex. The light's changed to a blood red, and a very techno beat began to play. Alex smiled.

 

“Did you pick this?” she asked. Maggie just grinned in response, pulling her girlfriend to her, and slowly starting to dance with her.

 

* * *

 

If anyone had asked Cat Grant if she'd ever be caught dead watching _Sleeping Beauty_ which starred, to her, the most un-interesting of all the Disney Princess's, and be enjoying it, the meltdown that would have occurred would have been massive. But, that's what was happening. Kara was finally laying in her embrace, their takeout containers on the coffee table. Cat had asked what Kara wanted to do when the takeout got there, and Kara suggested the Disney movie. While apprehensive at first, Cat agreed, as it would make Kara happy. She didn't want to admit it, but she could see quite a resemblance to Aurora in her beautiful Kryptonian girlfriend, the blonde hair being only part of it. That was how they came to this moment. Kara was slowly eating her chow mein noodles, and Cat had her half-eaten egg-roll, as on the screen, Aurora was dancing with her animal friends who had casually stolen Philip's clothes.

 

“I'm not supposed to talk to strangers,” the princess said, “But we've met before.” Then, the song began. Kara's eyes widened and a large, childlike grin spread across her face, as she put her chow-mein down and sang with Aurora, twirling around the living room like a proper princess.

 

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_That gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom what they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

 

Cat's eyes widened in shock, hearing Kara's beautiful singing voice. She wondered if that was a Kryptonian trait, or if it was something she'd learned with the Danvers', but either way, she instantly loved Kara's voice. Kara continued along with the song, as Cat smiled, deciding to play along. Philip was about to come across Aurora, so Cat decided to play the part.

 

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

 

Kara turned in shock, hearing her girlfriend singing the final line. She was enchanted. Cat had a lovely singing voice, which was now another trait Kara could love, but the fact that Cat was playing the scene with her, Kara fell even more in love than before.

 

“I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you,” Cat echoed with Philip, smiling. Kara played along as the naive Aurora.

 

“Oh, it wasn't that, it's just that you're a..a,” Kara echoed with Aurora, as Cat took her hand.

 

“A stranger? But don't you remember, we've met before?” Cat echoed, smiling, as Kara's eyes widened, wondering if Cat was truly going to finish with her, and allow it to lead to more.

 

“We..we have?” the young Kryptonian echoed, her heart beating fast.

 

“Of course. You said so yourself, Once Upon A Dream,” Cat chuckled, and then began to sing the song again.

 

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

 

Kara's breath shortened, as Cat held out her hand, asking for a dance. The chorus continued the song on the movie, and with a smile, Kara took Cat's hand, as they started to twirl around the living room. If anyone was there with them, it would have been quite a sight, seeing the Queen of All Media and the Girl of Steel, twirling to a Disney love song in t-shirt's and sweatpants, with takeout containers visible, but neither woman cared. All that mattered to them, was the love they felt for the other. As the chorus hit the final note, Cat stopped their twirling, and gently kissed Kara on the nose.

 

“We should finish our food, darling,” she said, as she pulled away. Kara nodded, sitting back down on the couch with Cat, as they continued the movie. Her emotions running high, Kara decided to be bold, slowly running her fingers down Cat's leg, but still staring at the movie. Cat's eyes widened, holding in a moan, as she stared at her brazen little alien. Well, two could play at that game. Carefully pulling away Kara's hair so the back of her neck was exposed, Cat gently ran three fingers down her neck, eliciting a shudder from Kara. Cat smirked. Let the games begin.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next two chapters are going to be fluffy. It's the deep breath before the plunge. However, when the love scenes come, the rating will probably change. I leave it to you all, do you want explicit love scenes between Alex/Maggie and Kara/Cat? Leave me a comment and let me know. Stay tuned for the next chapter, I hope you're enjoying this story guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon. Remember to comment, bookmark and kudos so I can see how you guys like this.


End file.
